Lettre à France
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Trente ans qu'Arthur et Francis ont coupé les ponts... Et Arthur souffre comme jamais il n'a souffert dans sa vie de nation. Peut-être est-il temps de renouer avec la France... [Songfic]


Bien le bonjour!

Je profite aujourd'hui d'un peu de répit entre deux chapitres de longues fics pour poster un petit OS... Les premières lignes ont été rédigées en février, je suis très en retard, mais c'est tout moi, en fait...

Disclaimer : les personnages sont des créations d'Hidekaz Himaruya, la chanson _Lettre à France_ est de Michel Polnareff.

Type : Songfic

Genre : Hurt...

Contexte : les années 70, en Angleterre, l'avènement du mouvement punk!

Rating : K+

Résumé : Trente ans qu'Arthur et Francis ont coupé les ponts... Et Arthur souffre comme jamais il n'a souffert dans sa vie de nation. Peut-être est-il temps de renouer avec la France...

J'espère que vous aimerez! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lettre à France

La porte claque derrière Arthur. Il s'avance dans son appartement, envoie valser sa guitare sur un canapé et se laisse tomber sur une chaise, face à un bureau surchargé. Sa surface est jonchée de partitions, de textes de chansons, de vieux ouvrages de poésie et de stylos inutilisables.

Il soupire.

Il faut qu'il travaille.

C'est le seul moyen qu'Arthur a trouvé pour se le sortir de la tête. Ou en tout cas, c'est la seule façon saine qu'il ait trouvé. Il a bien essayé l'alcool et d'autres alternatives du même genre… Mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté sur son organisme. Il est une nation, après tout. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne réagisse pas comme un humain à toutes ces substances.

C'est la musique qui lui sert d'échappatoire. Il compose. Il joue. Il écrit. Il peut déverser sa rage comme sa peine dans ses textes. C'est précisément ce dont il a besoin depuis qu'il n'a plus personne à qui confier ses émotions. Il a été véritablement séduit par un mouvement musical apparu dans son pays récemment. Et il en est, maintenant. Les boucles d'oreille, les docs. Inséparable de son blouson en cuir.

S'il avait des contacts avec ses semblables, nombreux seraient ceux à lui faire remarquer qu'il est trop vieux pour sa crise d'adolescence.

Arthur soulève un tas de partitions poussiéreuses, cherchant un carnet dans lequel il écrit toutes les idées qui lui passent par la tête pour de futures compositions. Dans ses recherches, il dérange un amas de feuilles de papier d'entre lesquelles glisse une photographie.  
Il se fige.

Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis longtemps… C'est un vieux cliché en noir et blanc. Il doit dater du XIXème siècle… On y voit deux hommes. L'un d'eux est Arthur. Il porte une redingote qu'il se rappelle émeraude. Il sourit. De ce sourire sincère qu'il ne parvient plus à produire depuis longtemps. A ses côtés, un homme arborant un bouc et un catogan. Il porte une chemise blanche sous un gilet de soie, et son sourire éclatant se reflète jusque dans ses yeux.

Ils ont l'air si jeunes, à l'époque… Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils ne paraissent guère qu'un ou deux ans plus âgés.

A la vue de la photographie, Arthur ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais son regard reste triste. Le cliché date d'avant les conflits mondiaux… D'une époque où Arthur et Francis, ou la France et l'Angleterre, s'entendaient bien. C'était avant qu'ils ne coupent les ponts après l'armistice de 1945.

Pour une stupide querelle. A cause d'Arthur. La France libérée, le Royaume-Uni s'était vanté de sa vaillance, de son mérite. Sous-entendant que la France avait été faible. Blessant un orgueil déjà mis à mal par cinq ans de guerre. Dès lors, ses contacts avec Francis s'étaient détériorés, jusqu'à ne plus exister du tout. Depuis près de trente ans, ils ne s'adressent plus la parole.

Pourtant, cette photo lui évoque tant de souvenirs… Ils étaient heureux ensemble, à l'époque. Malgré le mauvais caractère d'Arthur et leurs différends politiques passés et présents. C'était une époque où ils s'étaient aimés… Avant d'être séparés par les guerres.

Alors pourquoi ne pas… recommencer? Tenter une réconciliation? Pourquoi ne réparait-il pas ses torts? Car c'est à lui de mettre fin aux souffrances que leur séparation lui a causées, depuis 1945.

S'il veut se sentir mieux, s'il veut sortir de cet état de tristesse et de mélancolie dans lequel il est tombé… C'est à lui de réparer ses erreurs.  
Mais… Il s'en sent incapable. S'excuser a-t-il encore un sens après tant d'années? Un battement de cils dans la vie d'une nation, mais pour le cœur de deux d'entre elles, ç'avait été long.

Peut-être n'a-t-il pas à s'excuser. Mais il a besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Ouvertement et sans faux-semblant… Autrement que dans les chansons.

Car la situation devient invivable.

Alors, sans qu'Arthur n'y réfléchisse à deux fois, il saisit un stylo et une feuille de papier, et se met à écrire.

A la France… A Francis.

Au nom de leurs souvenirs, au nom de leur histoire. Car il fut un temps où ils s'aimaient. Où ils formaient un tout. Où leurs relations étaient saines. Où ils étaient liés et non étrangers l'un pour l'autre…

Car il fut un temps qui était différent de maintenant.

 _Il était une fois_

 _Toi et moi_

 _N'oublie jamais ça_

 _Toi et moi_

Il s'étonne lui-même de trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer… Pour exprimer le sentiment qui le poursuit depuis 1945. Il n'est plus lui-même, plus le même depuis que leurs légendaires querelles ont brutalement cessé pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence et une apparente indifférence. Et bien qu'il se taise, bien qu'il respecte la distance de Francis, il ne fait que penser à lui. Sa vie tourne autour de lui. Il en est là à cause de lui. La musique, son groupe, ses morceaux, cette vie humaine qu'il tente de mener… Tout vise à ce qu'il l'oublie. Tout est censé l'aider à l'oublier, à ne pas penser à lui. Il s'efforce de le rayer de sa vie. Ce qui revient au même que de penser à lui jour et nuit.

 _Depuis que je suis loin de toi_

 _Je suis comme loin de moi_

 _Et je pense à toi là-bas_

Cette distance entre eux est insensée. Arthur se terre à Londres, tandis que Francis est à Paris… Ils ne sont physiquement séparés que par quelques centaines de kilomètres, quelques heures de route. Mais c'est comme si Arthur était resté bloqué en 1945, avec ses sentiments et ses remords. C'est comme si Francis avait continué d'avancer et de s'éloigner d'Arthur, sans regarder ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Le gouffre est profond entre les deux nations, et s'approfondit chaque jour. L'Angleterre n'a pas l'impression qu'il parviendra à le combler un jour… Même avec cette lettre. Rien ne prouve que Francis acceptera de faire marche arrière, d'effacer trente ans de silence, de revenir vers lui. De son côté, Arthur ne se sent pas capable de passer au-dessus de ses remords, de ses regrets, de ses souvenirs pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne se sent pas capable de renoncer à ses sentiments pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il se sent vide depuis qu'ils se sont séparés. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il y a un manque à l'intérieur de lui-même qu'il tente de combler, sans succès, par la musique, l'alcool, toute ces choses qui sont supposées détourner ses pensées d'une nation aux cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il prend du recul et cesse de se préoccuper de ses vaines distractions, il ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence.

Il n'est rien… Son rival séculaire, son amant éternel, a cessé de lui prêter attention, laissant à Arthur un silence intérieur qui semble faire écho à celui qui est tombé entre eux.

 _Tu es à six heures de moi_

 _Je vis à des années de toi_

 _C'est ça être là-bas_

 _La différence_

 _C'est ce silence_

 _Parfois au fond de moi_

Arthur a essayé de l'oublier. Vraiment. De prendre du recul. Sa vie de reclus parmi les humains est une tentative… Il évite de fréquenter ses semblables en dehors des réunions immanquables. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Puisqu'il ne faillit pas à son rôle de nation au point de rater les meetings, il voit encore Francis, de temps en temps. Et puis il y a la presse.

De vieilles habitudes… Il continue à lire le journal. Tout simplement parce qu'il doit savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde. Et parce qu'il espère, aussi, secrètement, apercevoir Francis à l'arrière-plan d'un cliché du gouvernement français, ou n'importe où. Il l'a déjà repéré sur des photos de Paris. De temps en temps, le blond apparaît, assis sur un banc et contemplant la Seine.

Ces clichés… Il hésite entre les brûler et les garder précieusement. Généralement, il choisit la deuxième option. Car alors, il éprouve le sentiment que Francis peut le voir, que Francis le regarde, avec cette expression de douceur et de tendresse qui lui est propre.  
Pas sûr qu'il aime ce qu'Arthur est devenu… Peut-être qu'il n'en a cure, peut-être qu'il s'inquiète de voir le Royaume-Uni passer ses nuits dans des pubs miteux et ses journées dans un appartement en désordre, consacrant sa vie à la musique, s'enfermant dans son univers musical, ses sons électriques, ses créations insolites. Arthur vit comme prisonnier d'un mauvais rêve, et il s'évertue à appeler à l'aide, à hurler pour qu'on vienne l'en sortir, mais personne ne l'entend. Alors il joue pour atténuer le silence qui s'est installé autour de lui à mesure qu'il s'est éloigné de ses proches.

 _Tu vis toujours au bord de l'eau_

 _Quelques fois dans les journaux_

 _Je te vois sur des photos_

 _Et moi loin de toi je vis dans une boîte à musique_

 _Electrique et fantastique_

 _Je vis en chimérique_

 _La différence_

 _C'est ce silence_

 _Parfois au fond de moi_

Arthur est vieux de plusieurs siècles. Il a fréquenté Francis depuis presque aussi longtemps. Il faut dire ce qui est. Au cours des décennies, des époques et des siècles, il a eu plusieurs aventures. La France n'a pas été la seule. Et pourtant… Pourtant, c'est la première fois qu'il souffre autant. Il ne pensait pas être atteint un jour d'un tel chagrin. Même aujourd'hui, il lui arrive de retrouver Alfred… De temps en temps. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ca ne le sera jamais. C'est Francis qu'il aime. Oui. Même s'il l'a nié des années durant. Même s'il l'a détesté des siècles durant. Même si son pays ne sera jamais aussi beau à ses yeux que l'Angleterre. Même si Arthur Kirkland prétend le contraire.

Car tous ces souvenirs communs, toute cette mémoire partagée, toutes ces guerres, toutes ces batailles, toutes ses relations cordiales, toute cette haine, ont forgé leur histoire, ont donné naissance à des sentiments.

 _Tu n'es pas toujours la plus belle_

 _Et je te reste infidèle_

 _Mais qui peut dire l'avenir_

 _De nos souvenirs?_

Arthur en vient à l'objet de sa lettre. Il n'a que trop tourné autour du pot, pourtant tous ses mots sont empreints d'une honnêteté dont il a rarement fait preuve à l'égard du Français.

Maintenant il doit lui dire.

Il lui manque. Terriblement. Tous les jours de plus en plus. Il fait semblant de rien. Pendant les réunions, ils s'ignorent proprement. Jamais un regard risqué vers Francis. Jamais il ne relève un sous-entendu lâché par un comparse.  
Dans sa vie d'humain, nul ne sait qu'il est amoureux, qu'il l'a jamais été. Il se contente de se taire, de taire son chagrin et ses sentiments.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amour pourrait être si douloureux. Il s'est lourdement trompé. L'amour, ça fait mal. C'est un mélange de joie, de souffrance, de peur et de sacrifice. Il ne le sait que trop bien maintenant.

 _Oui j'ai le mal de toi parfois_

 _Même si je ne le dis pas_

 _L'amour c'est fait de ça_

Néanmoins, cette fois, Arthur ne veut pas abandonner. Il contemple à nouveau le cliché, où ils ont l'air si heureux. C'est le genre d'image qui donne envie de remonter le temps pour retrouver le même bien être, ou bien de se battre pour récupérer ce bonheur et cette complicité. Une chose est sûre, c'est le genre d'image qui ramène à la surface des souvenirs qu'on ne peut oublier, jamais.

 _Il était une fois_

 _Toi et moi_

 _N'oublie jamais ça_

 _Toi et moi_

Mais remonter le temps est impossible, à moins de s'enfermer encore un peu plus dans un monde du passé et de mélancolie, à moins de ressasser les événements d'il y a trente ans, un siècle, sans relâche. Quant à retrouver leur complicité, Arthur doute que cela soit possible. Ils se sont évités pendant trop longtemps. Et il a changé. Il n'est plus le même que lors de leur dernière rencontre. La grande et puissante nation n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Loin du chevalier qu'elle était, loin de l'impitoyable pirate, loin de l'empire. Juste Arthur. Un vieillard déprimé et las, incapable de se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour, incapable de détourner ses pensées de Francis depuis trente ans. Le blond est toujours présent dans sa tête, enfoui quelque part sous les paroles et les mélodies qui la traversent de temps à autres.

 _Depuis que je suis loin de toi_

 _Je suis comme loin de moi_

 _Et je pense à toi là-bas_

Après trente ans de déni et de vaines échappatoires, il peut le dire maintenant. Francis lui manque depuis trente ans. Il ne s'écoule pas un jour sans qu'il ne veuille le rejoindre, le revoir, le rencontrer à nouveau. Il ne s'écoule pas un jour sans qu'il ne veuille lui écrire plus que des chansons, des lettres cette fois.

 _Oui j'ai le mal de toi parfois_

 _Même si je ne le dis pas_

 _Je pense à toi tout bas._

Arthur relit sa lettre. Il soupire, la chiffonne et l'envoie dans la corbeille.  
Elle rejoint toutes les autres qu'il a écrites, chaque jour depuis trente ans, sans jamais en envoyer une seule.

* * *

Peut-être que ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Merci pour votre lecture.

Niniel


End file.
